Angel
by InuyashaWifey
Summary: No, Kagome it's you I want. Please don't die! Just don't die!" Tears stream down his face, his bangs covering his eyes.


**A/N: Disclaimer- I do not own this song. I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters either. Angel-Natasha Bedingfield. Please read, review, and enjoy!!**

**-InuyashaWifey**

"Naraku, What have you done?" Inuyasha glances to his right. "Windscar!!!" He gives one last devastating blow finally finishing Naraku off. Finally. The one he had been pursuing ever since awakening from the spell of an arrow, cast by a powerful miko, is vanquished. The large glowing, almost complete jewel shard, flies threw the air glowing a sickening dark black. Inuyasha pays no mind and throws Tetsusaiga on the ground running to the ebony haired maiden lying beside him.

"I-Inuyasha." She pushes out. Her face looks pained and weary.

"Don't speak, just...just rest. I'll take you to Kaede." He tries to pick her up but she screams out in agonizing pain. Is it that bad? Is the pain so agonizing that he can't even touch her with out causing discomfort to her fragile being? "I'm so sorry." Tears sting the back of his eyes.

_If I could be your angel _

_Your angel, Your angel _

_Protect you from the pain_

"It's okay Inuyasha. I know y-you tried your best." She coughs a heavy whooping couch, causing her body to tremble. She sputters up blood trying to talk. Inuyasha looks at the arrow in her chest. Blood slowly oozing out of the wound. It brakes his heart to her like this. How gruesome it must be to see your beloved in such bedraggled state. To have their pain incomprehensible to you or others who happen to see.

"No, It's not okay, I should have protected you." He feels the tingling sensation fight to escape their watery prison behind his eyes.

Kagome strains her body to extend delicate hand to Inuyasha, who cups it in his own. He inhales her scent deeply, only to fill his being with disgust and self pity. Her aroma…no the _stench_ of death and the pungent smell of blood makes him want to heave.

_If I could be your angel _

_Your angel, Your angel _

_Protect you from the pain_

"Don't cry Inu-Inuyasha. It'll be over soon. Then you can be with...Kikyou." Tears well up in her eyes as she recalls all the heartbreak that issue caused her. How,it seems that when she needs him most, he always finds some reason to go after Kikyou.

"No, Kagome it's you I want. Please don't die! Just don't die!" Tears stream down his face, his bangs covering his eyes. The warm sensations feel so familiar and distant at the same time. He always says men don't cry but now he's the one crying. He cried when he was a child for obvious reasons. Whether it be rejection from his older brother or harassment from demons and humans alike. Was he any less of a man for crying now? "I don't know what I'll do if you're gone. Please!" Inuyasha loses himself in her deep mahogany orbs, recalling her kindness. How did he let this happen?

_"Naraku, you bastard, any last words?" Inuyasha says with a smirk knowing this will be their last battle._

_"Fool. Do you honestly think you can beat me? You and that miko?" He laughs glancing towards Kagome. "She barely a miko, look at her. You would have done better with Kikyou."_

_Inuyasha looks her way. Her eyes gleams with hate a vindication. She grabs her bow and pulls back an arrow. Inuyasha grins at his beloved actions. He has to admit. They make a damn good team._

_"Your gonna pay for telling her that. She can hold a grudge." Inuyasha smirks to his opponent, tightening his grip on his trusty sword, Tetsusaiga._

_"Hit the mark!" Kagome cries. Her arrow shoots off into the air, a luminescent blue fire surrounded, her miko energy. Naraku anticipates this and shoot up a barrier, or shield. Kagome laughs at his attempts to thwart her attack. "That is pure priestess power. No demon can fight it off." _

"_I might not be able to fight it off, but I can do this!" Naraku retorts. As the arrows hit's the barrier, it is slowly absorbed in to the barrier, completely disappearing. Inuyasha knows what the game plan is automatically. He shifts into autopilot, and runs toward his beloved. However, it all happens so fast, Inuyasha couldn't make it in time…_

Kagome is taken aback by his tears. She feels a surge of emotion flow through her. He is crying. Inuyasha is crying because of _her_. Never in her wildest dream would she think Inuyasha would cry over her.

"Its Ok." She pauses . As the time goes by, it gets more challenging for her to breath. "You did protect me. It's okay Inuyasha." Her breathes become heavy. She practically gags on the phlegm in her throat or is it blood…

"No it's not okay. Because of me you're in so much pain." He whispers in a barely audible voice. He didn't protect her. If he had, she wouldn't be dying in front of him.

"Inuyasha, do you remember Mayu?" Kagome struggles to smile.

"The spirit of the girl we saved?" Inuyasha is baffled at why she would bring this up at a time like this. This is hardly the time…

"Yes, do you I'll get to see her again? You know in heaven?" She continues to smile, only this time with less effort. She no longer feels pain.

"No Kagome Don't talk like that. You'll make it through this." Inuyasha looks into her face realizing that these are her last moments. She shouldn't die here. Not like this.

"Inuyasha, It hurts me to see you like this. Just pull the arrow out. I can't take it anymore." Kagome cries with each long, painful breath Inuyasha sheds a tear.

"I-I can't." He stutters.

_I'll be your A-N-G-E-L (ey hey)_

_A-N-G-E-L (ey ey hey) A-N-G-E-L_

_I'm gonna be, gonna be A-N-G-E-L_

_I'll be your angel_

"If you really loved me, you'd in my suffering. Let me be an angel, with Mayu. " Kagome says in a voice so low, that only he would hear. "Maybe... you don't."

Inuyasha puts his hand on her pale cheek. "I do, but...don't say that. DON'T TELL ME I DON'T LOVE YOU BECAUSE I DO!!"

"Just end it all ready! End my suffering god dammit! If you love me…" She breaks off into a whisper. "just do it… She screams.

_I'll be your A-N-G-E-L (ey hey)_

_A-N-G-E-L (ey ey hey) A-N-G-E-L_

_I'm gonna be, gonna be A-N-G-E-L_

_I'll be your angel_

Inuyasha hesitates, but eventually pulls the arrow out quickly to prevent prolonging her suffering. He snatches it out, blood splattering every where.

"What have I done?" He whimpers to himself allowing a river of tears to race down his face. His silver tresses sticking to his face. From the moisture of the tears, but it could have been her blood. It is everywhere. Who knows…

_I'll keep you safe from danger_

_from danger, from danger_

_You'll never hurt again_

Inuyasha forces the blood stained arrow through his own chest to be with the one he loves. As his last thoughts leave his mind, he lands on Kagome's pale body and looks into her empty, dull brown eyes. Can he go to heaven? Are demons allowed to go to heaven?He sees a bright light, and in it is Kagome's heavenly visage.

"Can I be an angel too, Kagome?"

"Yes, there are many types of angels Besides you are part human..."


End file.
